Ripped Hearts
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2014
Summary: Post 'Rescue'. Olivia lost the best thing that ever happened to her. For a moment in time, everything was great. She had a son she'd do anything for and a son who loved her. Forutnately, a certain blue eyed hunk is still all the family she needs. R&R!


**Title: Ripped Hearts**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia**

**Rating: Strong PG-13**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the deal.**

**Setting/Classification: Drama, Romance, AU**

**Spoilers/Notes: Post 'Rescue'. Elliot's divorced. He and Olivia have been secretly dating for two years.+**

**Summary: Olivia Benson has lost the best thing that ever happened to her. For a time, she had a family; a son she'd give her life for and a son who loved her unconditionally. But, when he was ripped away from her, she had no one. She had no family. Fortunately, a certain blue eyed hunk is still all the love and family she has.**

**Author's note: Okay, my heart broke when I saw that episode. Damn that Vivian for taking Calvin away from Olivia! I wanted to wring her neck. And, wasn't the moment where Elliot and Calvin playing rock, paper, scissors was cute. It was a cute little family moment between the three of them. The episode itself was heartbreaking. I felt so bad for Olivia at the end. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Special Victims Unit**

**16****th**** Precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**December 1, 2010**

Olivia Benson doesn't cry.

Olivia Benson doesn't even shed a tear.

But, today, of all days, she's making an exception.

Why? Because her heart has been ripped out of her chest.

Bad ass Benson broke down and cried.

Calvin Arliss, the boy who's been staying at her apartment for the last several weeks; the boy, who's biological mother Vivian signed over notarized legal guardianship to Olivia, came back and took him away from the detective. Calvin's paternal grandparents ended up with legal custody, which meant the young boy would be moving to Vermont; he would be far away from the one person who actually loved him.

Even with her hectic work life, she still managed to make time for Calvin. She made him lunch for school, they played game together, she helped him with his homework and he even did a portrait of her; with him signing his name as 'Calvin Benson'.

That's what makes this situation much more harder.

Olivia kept standing in the same spot; looking stoic, heartbroken and if she could, she could drop dead right there and then. She was once again alone; not having anyone around to love her. Before Calvin, she was a single career-driven woman, living in an upper eastside apartment and basically had no one she could come home to.

She hated that feeling; the feeling of being alone.

"Liv, are you okay?" her partner, best friend and secret lover Elliot Stabler called out to her, placing his hand on her shoulder gently.

"Don't touch me, El," she said, shrugging his hand away.

"Liv, I'm sorry it had to come to this, but you knew Calvin staying with you was only temporary," he reminded her.

She turned around and glared right at him. "You think I don't know that, El? Do you have any idea how I'm feeling right now? But, you're right; I've gotten too attached to him."

"You were so great with him, though," he said sadly.

She went over to her desk and grabbed her jacket. "Yeah, and look where that got me. I've gotten too attached. Still, everything was fine until Vivian took him away from me. What am I supposed to do? If I take her to court, she could have me buried in paperwork for the next fucking decade."

"I know you still want him. I'm sure there's some way you can get him back legally," Elliot said, walking over to where she was standing and placing his hand on her shoulder again.

"No, I really can't. Vivian's his mother. The law's on her side. And with Calvin's father in jail, sending him to Vermont to live with his grandparents was her way of sticking it to me. Well, she fucking won," Olivia said before she turned on her heel and stormed out of the bullpen; a pure mixture of anger and anguish washing over her face as she disappeared from sight.

Elliot closed his blue eyes and felt a tear rolling down his cheek; something he rarely did himself.

His heart broke for her.

X

**Benson residence**

**Manhattan, New York**

**December 1, 2010**

The only light that illuminated the room came from the window.

Sitting on the sofa, wrapping herself up with a thick blanket, Olivia was nursing her fourth glass of wine as she kept staring at the portrait Calvin made for her. Seeing the picture over and over again broke her heart even more. Why does every single time something good finally happens in her life, it's all taken away from her?

She'll probably never know the answer to that question.

Laying the picture down on the coffee table, she got up and headed towards her tiny kitchen. Grabbing the bottle of red wine off the counter, she thought about pouring some of the red liquid into the glass she was drinking from, but she thought against it. With anger boiling in her veins, she threw the wine glass down on the floor; seeing some satisfaction in watching it breaking into pieces.

Caressing the bottle with her hands, Olivia clutched it against her chest and felt her heart beating against the glass. The bottle, which was clearly her best friend at this point, brought back memories of the good times she and Calvin had. From chasing him around with a water gun, to them playing video games and even staying up late so they could watch movies only made her heart ache even more.

A knock on her door snapped her out of her trance. Realizing that it was no use ignoring whoever was standing in the hallway, Olivia sat the bottle down on the counter and headed towards the front door, cutting on the lights along the way. She looked through the peephole and let out a sigh because she knew who was standing there.

Elliot. Typical son of a bitch.

"Whatever it is, I don't wanna hear it," she told him as she opened the door.

"Livvie, baby, don't shut me out. I just came over here to make sure you're okay. And, I brought Chinese," he replied, holding up a large brown paper bag to prove his point.

"I'm not hungry. I really have no use to eat anymore. But, you can come in. Besides, you practically live here," she said as she stepped aside and allowed him in.

"Hon, everything's gonna be okay. I'm truly sorry it came to this," he said honestly as he sat the bag on the table and then sat down.

Olivia closed the door and leaned against it. "Just tell me something, El. Did I do something so bad that I wanted to have Calvin as my son?"

"Absolutely not. You love him and would give anything for him, but you also knew that it wouldn't last forever," Elliot told her as he stood up.

"Look at me; I'm 43, living alone, I'm not married and I can forget about having children. I'm a screw up," she mumbled in pity.

Shaking his head disbelief, he went over to where she was standing, grabbed her gently and pulled her into his strong arms. She laid her head against his shoulder and sobbed right there and then. He kissed her forehead gently and just continued to hold her as she kept sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why is it that when something's good comes my way, it's taken away from me just like that?" she mumbled against his chest.

Elliot shook his head. "To tell you the truth, I really don't know. But, I do know this: you're not alone."

Olivia lifted her head up to look at him. "I hope you're not just saying that to make me feel better."

"Baby, in the twelve years we've been partners and the two years we've been seeing each other, have I ever planted any doubts in that pretty head of yours?" he challenged.

After a moment, she responded with a quiet, "no."

"Listen to me, okay? You're not alone. In case you haven't noticed, I love you so much. You have a heart that's filled with so much love. You may have gotten attached to Calvin, but you were so wonderful with him. Seeing him being dragged away by Vivian and that clown from Child Protection Services broke my heart, too. If I could, I'd turn the clock back and Calvin and I would still be playing rock, paper, scissors and you'd be smiling and laughing. I want you to know that your heart may be ripped apart, but I'm here to put it back together," he explained.

"You're already off to a good start," she replied, kissing his chin gently.

Elliot and Olivia headed back over to the sofa, where they sat down and kept holding each other. She laid her head against his shoulder and felt his lips caressing her forehead gently. She closed her chocolate brown eyes and felt something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Peace.

Calmness.

Security.

"Everything's gonna work out fine, baby. Some things do have a way of working things out on their own. I'm certain you and Calvin will see each other again," he assured her gently.

She just nodded her head slowly. Then, she lifted her head up and their lips met sweetly and passionately.

Elliot was right about one thing. Her heart was ripped out of her chest, but in time, her heart will heal again.

And Olivia's world would be filled with his love.

And, she would be strong enough to fight to get Calvin back.

Because he wanted to stay here.

With her.

Because he loved her.

And she loved him.

**The End!**

**I hope you like this story. This is my take on what happened after the episode went off. I still can't get over it, thought. Seeing Olivia standing there, with tears in her eyes, caused me to cry as well. Why does things like this keep happening to her?**

**Please review!**


End file.
